


Brave New World

by SerpaSas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Post Season/Series 04, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpaSas/pseuds/SerpaSas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prose poem set while Claire jumps off the Ferris Wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

As hell was raised

We showed our face

And made sure nothing

Ever was the same

.

The cheerleader had jumped

Many times before

With cameras pointed

Straight at her

This time was different,

She knew as she climbed

This time the world was watching

.

Her father watched

Through horn rimmed glasses

His eyes had seen so much

He had almost died

For the umpteenth time

So many he couldn't count

He had spent so long

In this role

Watching Specials use their power

But never like this

He knew it was too late to stop her

Not that he thought he could

This world of his

Was about to change

And he would change with it

.

The time traveller watched

His eyes wise

He was hired of hiding

He knew they could take

Whatever might come

.

Peter Petrelli

The hero, the son

Had saved the cheerleader

So long ago

From the man who now stood beside him

Like an age old friend

He watched his niece climb

Slowly up

She would change everything

A part of him knew

As he watched the cameras

This was only the beginning

.

The killer watched

With newly found peace

He was starting a new life

He was a hero now

And as he watched her reach the top

He knew he better keep to that

Peter stood beside him

His old enemy

Now strange allies

And friends

It would be hard

The years to come

But nothing they couldn't handle

.

Its a brave new world


End file.
